1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air conducting apparatus for outgoing air guidance to mid-mounted radiator held in a surrounding radiator frame of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2009 027 475 discloses an air conducting apparatus for conducting air to a radiator of a motor vehicle. The apparatus has first and second air conducting part. The first air conducting part is a closing part and the second air conducting part is a funnel that forms an air duct and feeds air to the radiator.
It is an object of the invention to provide a modular air conducting apparatus for outgoing air guidance from a mid-mounted radiator of a motor vehicle that is of modular construction, that can be used for different vehicle types, that can keep the aerodynamic loss at a minimum and/or that can adapt to the requirements as needed.